The present invention relates to a tricycle and in particular to a tricycle having unique rear-wheel suspension means which enable the tricycle to turn with a smaller turning-radius.
In a conventional tricycle, since the main frame provided with a front wheel and the rear frame provided with two rear wheels are integrally fixed to each other, when the main frame is inclined in the direction in which the tricycle is intended to turn the rear frame is also inclined with respect to the ground so that the outer rear wheel with respect to the direction in which the tricycle is intended to turn rises up in the air. Therefore, the tricycle sometimes overturns.
To prevent this overturning, the rider has to turn only the front wheel in the turning direction without inclining the main frame with the disadvantage that there is a limit in the reduction of turning-radius.